User talk:Jeangabin666
'an' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperTiencha (Talk) 12:09, December 15, 2010 Hi :) Hey Jean! What made you join this wiki? (Sorry if I sound rude :|) - [[User:Dragon ball X|'Dragon ball X']] [[User talk:Dragon ball X|'Talk']] :I saw the last volume of the kanzenban release of Dr. Slump in a store a few weeks ago, and decided to buy the whole series. Only four volumes are missing in my collection (volumes 4, 5, 6, 8). 02:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Fly Milk Hey, it's me again. The reason why I changed the Fly Milk page into Fly Milk Gang is because there is a place in Penguin Village callled Fly Milk. Could you please fix this error? - [[User:Dragon ball X|'Dragon']] [[User talk:Dragon ball X|'ball']] X''' :Fly Milk is not a place. It's the name of the biker's milk delivery company. 11:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Then explain why it's on the Penguin Village template. - [[User:Dragon ball X|'''Dragon]] [[User talk:Dragon ball X|'ball']] X''' I decided to drop it. Sorry for the trouble and and I will still create a page for the Fly Milk place, if you're fine with that. - [[User:Dragon ball X|'''Dragon]] [[User talk:Dragon ball X|'ball']] X''' :But what is the Fly Milk place? I'm only at chapter 100. I know the Fly Milks appear again in the series, but in the chapters I read, Fly Milk is not a place, but the name of their gang/company. 22:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a picture from the manga: - [[User:Dragon ball X|'''Dragon]] [[User talk:Dragon ball X|'ball']] X''' :Ok! Thanks ;) Sorry, this place also appeared in "Riders at Dawn", I didn't noticed it. You can create it, change the name of the gang like you did if you want. 23:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to ask a small favor. Now that i created the Fly Milk place page, it needs to be on Penguin Village template. Can you put in the Fly Milk place on the template instead of the gang? If you can't, it would be fine, I'll just ask SuperTiencha. Thanks! - [[User:Dragon ball X|'''Dragon]] [[User talk:Dragon ball X|'ball']] X :Name it "Fly Milk", I'll move the gang to "Fly Milk gang". 08:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Suppaman in DB volume 3 I would just like to tell you that I am not talking about Budiyahasa, you can see Suppaman's face in the background of the characters. There is also 2 characters who might be Senbei and Arale. I can show you the image if you'd like. Mrzisawesome (talk) 23:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I'd like to see the image please. Also, since it's Dragon Ball appearances, it should be added on the Dragon Ball wiki in prioty rather than the Dr. Slump wiki. 01:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101004045050/dragonball/images/7/7c/Manga_Budhiyasa.jpg Click the "1" and look between Roshi and the guy at the booth. Mrzisawesome (talk) 23:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hi As you know I left db wiki, so it's obvious why I'm sending you a message here, just coming to inform you that you ca meet me here:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 13:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was off the chat, I left a sec to watch tv, but I'm on the chat now. 15:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok! No problem. 21:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Come now if you want. 21:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Starling4anime I'll get you for this. Dbzgamer9 Sorry for that db multverse page. What do you need to be a admin at this wiki? I know a lot things about dr. slump What do you need to be a admin at this wiki? I know a lot things about dr. slump User:Gamer_of_the_saga :Imptove enough page, and learn how a wiki works (inserting signature, uploading images, etc.). 00:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Block? Jean I thought we were working together on the pages, why am I blocked on DB wiki?! Saboteur99 (talk) 03:27, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :It's User:10X Kamehameha who blocked you, not me. 10:17, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I know, and you should tell him to unblock me since I didn't do anything wrong. You and I were working together on the articles and he accused me of edit warring. So I've been blocked for about three weeks for something I didn't even do. Saboteur99 (talk) 06:08, March 25, 2014 (UTC) plz go back to db wiki plz help db wiki is overflowing with noobs running wild and the pages are full of fanon etc. I know u and PZ had a quarrel but plz go back DDD: I'm blocked for 3 months and I will be unblocked in a week so there's nothing I can do yet lol 18:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC)